


The Universe Chooses Our Fates, Paying No Mind To Our Pain

by Neoisnotapro



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, End of the Yotsuba Arc, L has feelings, M/M, Yagami Light is Kira, Yagami Light regains his memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoisnotapro/pseuds/Neoisnotapro
Summary: Suddenly, as Light touched the Death Note, he had changed. Bright, bubbly eyes turned dark. Sinister. His almost childlike wonder and passion for catching Kira, all of his truths. Well, they had turned to lies.( Could be read as platonic )
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Universe Chooses Our Fates, Paying No Mind To Our Pain

Suddenly, as Light touched the Death Note, he had changed. Bright, bubbly eyes turned dark. Sinister. His almost childlike wonder and passion for catching Kira, all of his truths. Well, they had turned to lies.

At first, he was shocked. He couldn’t believe, wouldn’t believe that he was Kira. Then, he calmed. And the satisfaction washed over him, as if he were standing under a waterfall of triumph, a smug smile spread across his face. For he had won, after all.

It didn’t matter how he felt about the other investigators, how he had felt something of an intimate kinship with L. The innocent Light Yagami was dead, and L was soon to follow.

As L turned to Light with concern evident in his body language, he spoke. A simple question, asking is he was okay.

‘Oh, if only he knew. I feel more than alright, L. I have won, and you shall perish in Kira’s wake. The god of the new world stands before you, yet you still are speaking to him as a friend. Ha, L, you’re clueless. Unaware of your own demise, unknowing of it’s propinquity. You will depart this life and die a  _ tragic  _ death. Oh, how I await your passing with bated breath. Your downfall will be wonderfully saccharine.’

“Yeah, I’m alright, just a bit shaken up is all...” Light replied with a certain normality that nearly surprised himself. A chuckle so elegantly customary, he appeared to be unchanged. Still the same old investigator, Light Yagami. Well, he’s all but.

Although, L saw straight through him. A smile so typical, yet his eyes betrayed him. As L’s eyes bored into the other male’s, he knew something had changed. The passionate, uninhibited brightness of his eyes, now stained with the sins he committed in the name of ‘justice’. His eyes exposed his soul, and his soul was rotten, whether Light chose to believe it or ignore the impurity all together. His eyes were darker, almost baleful, and his seemingly benevolent smile appeared rather forbidding under L’s scrutinizing gaze. The Light he knew at the beginning of all of this, the darker Light, had returned. And the bells started ringing in the back of his mind, then slowly worked their way to the forefront. His execution was near, and he almost didn’t want to accept it.

But what could he do at this point?

If he was being honest with himself, probably next to nothing. Yet L still wanted to try. He wanted to win this ongoing battle between himself and Kira. For he was childish and hated losing, though he always knew that Kira was the same way. Him and Light were always so similar, yet at the same time entirely different. 

How odd their relationship was, really. There were points when L really has considered them friends, and frankly, he didn’t want to acknowledge that Light was almost definitely putting on an act to gain his trust. L truly did care for Light, and it was a shame that the one person he actually considered to have an intimate kinship with was a mass-murderer masquerading as a normal investigator. If only L didn’t have a heart, then he could make decisions solely on his brain’s desire. His heart never made good choices, and this was just another instance in which those words rang true .

‘Too bad I’m pitted against you.’ Light thought to himself, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was being sarcastic or not. On one hand, he would have loved to work with L as he did before he regained his memories. On the other hand, he was simply  ecstatic  that he had won, and that earlier thought could very well have just been another one of his unvoiced sneers towards the other male. Oh, how confusing, it’s better not to dawdle on such matters however, for he had a job to do. And that job was to eradicate L, no matter what.

‘Too bad I’m pitted against you.’ L thought to himself, and he knew that this was how he genuinely felt. L had always thought Light was a great detective, with deductive reasoning skills rivaling that of his own. L had really grown attached to the brunet beside him, and it truly upset him that they seemed to be fated enemies. What a shame, really. The universe really is cruel. Twisted; in a similar vein, their relationship was twisted too.

**Author's Note:**

> Three am angst hit me /hard/, so here’s a fic.


End file.
